


Two Bros and a Baby

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Simpard and Shaz [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Because Shep is cursed, Bro crack, Bromance, Crack, Domestic edition, Double Drabble, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, M/M, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Pure and simple, Strong psychic bond, They love each other only the way two bros can, just go with it, simpard, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: I've come home from my shift and all but collapsed on the couch.Today was a bad day, yet I'm not sad. Something great was about to happen at home. I'm waiting for Shep to arrive with quite the anticipation.I always know when he is going to surprise me in a way only he can.It’s obviously our magickal bro linking of sorts.Epic bromance.Simpard for life. They got me too.
Relationships: Shepard & Simon Snow
Series: Simpard and Shaz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779220
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Simpard is life





	Two Bros and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts), [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts).



> Simpard is the greatest invention of all times. Here’s a domestic edition. 
> 
> Going deep into the moronsland of Simon and Shep.

# SIMON

I've come home from my shift and all but collapsed on the couch. 

Today was a bad day, yet I'm not sad. Something great was about to happen at home. I'm waiting for Shep to arrive with quite the anticipation.

I always know when he is going to surprise me in a way only he can. 

It’s obviously our magickal bro linking of sorts. 

Since I've got my magic back we've been connected. 

Shepard is a Normal, but he _is_ cursed so he has some magickal residue left on him. 

We think that might be the reason for our strong psychic bond.

Shep walks in, grinning from ear to ear, carrying a bright red box.

” _Bro_ ,” he says as he kneels in front of me and opens the box, ”We have a baby now.”

I look inside and see some kind of stuffed red dragon with cartoonish devil’s tail and very accurate images of the demon’s tattoo curse that Shep has.

He smiles at me because this is what we've been waiting for since the day we've become bros and moved in together — a family of our own.

”My man…” I try to stifle the tears, ” You complete me, bro.”


End file.
